Angel Revange
by Cleo nx
Summary: Uma alma pura corrompida... O conflituoso relacionamento de Quatre e Trowa. Duas pessoas com interesses ora comuns ora antagônicos e um passado mal resolvido... Num mundo de ambição e jogos de poder.


**Prólogo**

Num bar famoso da cidade duas pessoas conversavam. A luz opaca e o ambiente criavam um clima propício para o local. Um lugar onde se buscava companhia para a noite.

-Eu te amo? Se eu já disse isso a alguém?- O herdeiro dos Winner refletiu um pouco.- Sim já disse isso a alguém...Mas foi há muito tempo atrás.

Disse parecendo se lembrar de uma outra vida. Apesar do sorriso gentil a voz soava levemente melancólica. O que, aos olhos de sua interlocutora, só o deixava mais atraente.

A mulher que o acompanhava num drink encarou-o sugestivamentemente.

-Quem sabe você diga a mim está noite...

-Quem sabe...- ele bebeu o último gole de whisky .

Os traços finos , harmoniosos e sua postura gentil constratastavam com seus olhos azuis que, antes doces, transfiguraram-se para envolventes e predatórias orbes azuladas Encaravam a mulher como se a sugassem deixando-a entorpecida e completamente a mercê. Estava seduzida por aquele homem.

Quatre capturou os lábios de sua presa, do dia

**  
**

**Capítulo I:**

**Começando pelo meio**

Quatre desceu do carro em frente a um dos maiores prédios do centro da cidade. Aquele como tantos outros propriedade de sua família. Mais uma reunião de negócios, suspirou mentalmente. Infelizmente não estava no seu melhor estado mental e físico para reuniões. Culpa da noite mal dormida que tivera. Mas não se lamentava não era um tolo, estava em plenas condições de dirigir aquela reunião.

Era por demais familiarizado com aquela vida de negócios , desde pequeno sabia que seria sua responsabilidade manter o império dos Winner. E nos 19 anos de vida que tinha nunca deixara de cumprir suas responsabilidades.

Chegou a ampla sala cuja o lugar a cabeceira da mesa era seu. Apesar de não reclamar muito da vida que levava, aquele era um ambiente que não gostava mas com o qual havia se habituado. Preferiria ter reuniões numa sala mais intimista, porém a maioria das pessoas com as quais tinha que lidar o faziam desejar apenas distância e era o que aquela sala proporcionava.

Negócios.

Havia sido cansativo, porém estava satisfeito , conseguira o que queria. Não que isso trouxesse uma grande felicidade para ele, era mais um sentimento de dever cumprido. Tinha consciência de que era um muito bom e isso de certa forma era satisfatório. Mas...felicidade...não.

Era incalculável mente rico, havia crescido numa boa família, teve amor dos pais e dos familiares; então deveria ser feliz. Não devia?

O interfone tocou o despertando desses pensamentos. Sua secretária adentrou com a agenda do dia. Havia muita coisa a ser feita e certamente os próximos dias não seriam fáceis. Pela primeira vez havia pensado em não obedecer um desejo de seu pai. Durante muitos anos a família Winner desejou expandir seus domínios no mercado de diamantes. Para quebrar as barreiras e monopólios usaram uma estratégia de longo prazo e durante anos derubaram cada obstáculo. De pequenos investidores nesse ramo passaram a controladores de 30 da produção mundial. Agora o Grupo Winner se fundiria a formando um bloco com controle de 55 da produção.

Nada disso o afetaria se não tivesse de reencontrar aquela pessoa...

Faziam tantos anos. O havia visto muitas vezes e fora quase insuportável. Mas era um homem agora, estava crescido. No fim das contas tudo eram negócios.

A secretária entrou novamente anunciando:

-Senhor Winner , o senhor Barton chegou.

Quatre a olhou demoradamente.

-Mande entrar.

O momento havia chegado.

Trowa entrou seguido da moça. Alto e elegante os anos só haviam dado a ele um ar de maturidade. Estava com 25 anos. Quatre não esqueceria jamais a idade daquele homem.

Trowa conservava o mesmo olhar intenso e enigmático, concluira Quatre. Mas agora Quatre, não era mais um garotinho. Não tremeria apenas com a presença do outro.

Desde o inicio sabia que não seria uma situação fácil. Mas sentado ali em frente aquele homem percebera que não desejava que as coisas fossem diferentes. Não queria fugir ou livrar-se logo da presença de Trowa. Surpreendentemente queria encará-lo.

Cumprimentaram-se de maneira polida, ressaltando a satisfação de ambos em trabalhar juntos. Mero protocólo.

-Creio que não precisamos entrar em dados técnicos- Trowa quebrou o silêncio.

-Realmente, não há necessidade. Acredito que você esteja perfeitamente inteirado de tudo.

Trowa assentiu. Aquela era uma visita de comemoração. Claro que essa palavra estava sendo empregada num sentido meio distorcido. A visita era mais por polidez, ambos tinham de se relacionar. Quatre dirigia o grupo Winner assim como Trowa era o homem forte da teriam de manter uma relação profissional íntima.

Ambos eram jovens demais para o trabalho que executavam. Quatre terminara os estudos cedo , era muito inteligente e possuía uma grande habilidade para negócios. O que vinha bem acalhar já que era o único filho homem em sua família e a responsabilidade de administrar o patrimônio desta certamente cairia sobre ele. Trowa também vinha de uma família rica, mas ao contrário de Quatre renegou a fortuna e as empresas dos pais. Dono de uma grande perspicácia venceu fácil todos as dificuldades iniciais, se formou e com a grande astúcia que possuía subiu rápido na carreira empresarial, tornando-se alguém altamente respeitado e requisitado.

E agora, aqueles dois homens depois de anos se reencontravam. Quatre absorvia cada palavra de Trowa de maneira altiva. Um hábito que adquirira ao longo do tempo. Frequentemente era substimado pela sua pouca idade e para contornar teve de adquirir uma postura mais arrogante. Apesar de isso não lhe agradar em nada não podia mostrar-se frágil no mundo em que vivia.

Falaram exclusivamente sobre trabalho. Sobre a fusão e sua definitiva efetivação.

Após o outro se retirar Quatre recostou-se em sua cadeira meditando.

Estava estranhamente satisfeito com a visita de Trowa. Conseguir encará-lo era uma vitória. E agora, algo lhe dizia que essa situação não seria de todo desagrádavel.

**N/A: Meu terceiro 3X4 . Na verdade não sei se é 3x4 ou 4x3... eu gosto tanto dos dois D é tão lindo (começando a babar)**

**Eu não sei se vou continuar essa fic, eu queria , mas só se alguém quisesse também..**

**Mas é meio injusto que não deem tanta atenção pro Trowa e o Quatre **

**Tmb é injusto q Trowa n pague pelo tanto q faz o Q sofrer nas outras fics rs, nessa ele vai ter o q merece XD**

**Eu não queria que ele ficasse muito parecido com o Heero. Ele vai ser bem diferente do soldado perfeito. Nesse capítulo ele foi apenas profissional. O seu lado pessoal vai vir no próx cap. (se existirem rs )**

**Ah, e sobre as rewies eu gosto de crítica sim. Elas nos ajudam sempre a melhorar**

**bjusss**


End file.
